


星河水手

by youmakemyday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyday/pseuds/youmakemyday





	星河水手

说来有趣，这座移民城市文化底蕴无甚，却频开画展。往往市中心的文化馆外提前几个月就大肆张贴出以名作铺底的巨型宣传条幅，或冷冽或斑斓的，不费力地将画家们迥异的内心世界顷刻剖开投射进过路人的眉目。也因开得太勤，条幅与条幅总免不了推推搡搡，落在无意抛来的视线中只觉得繁密扎眼，便自然入不了过路人的心，倒是叫他们品出花枝招展这个词内涌的贬义韵味。潜在消费者少了变身消费者的推动力，展馆正中央最新挂出的潮涨照旧拍打在同一批看客肩上。至于时隐时现于作坊巷道中的非著名小展子，大可视同于承包给蛋糕工厂的樱桃林，无谓果品本身之甘甜涩酸丰润枯瘪，那最终被冠在奶油顶上充当漂亮布景的嫣红一抹，早已从吹灭生日蜡烛的寿星处被无情剔除了待尝的资格。一瞬的定格永远躺在相册，纷纭声中为开而开的展倒也确实能一劳永逸地写进履历簿。可倘若谁去追问成年派对刚刚散场的那位少年樱桃合口与否，只怕他要木木然抿着唇用无辜的眼神做回答。何其无辜呀，毕竟有几个人会替樱桃伸张正义呢。

斑驳了几片红漆的信箱隔不到一周又撑得鼓胀胀，抽出来大略扫上一眼，抬头署着父母姓名的画展邀请函仍占了大半，两条街外那家常点的披萨店最新的意大利风味辣香肠披萨七折优惠券传单也被厚厚一本婴幼儿早教宣传册裹住，费劲地折在当中。崔韩率轻车熟路地撕了优惠券揣进口袋，抓了满手的邀请函往父母进出门留意的鞋柜上放，一边分出细碎如发梢的心思来盘算晚餐的披萨外卖要配哪种小食和饮料。下午要做点什么好呢。男孩对于神圣的成人临界点居然是用宿醉来跨过感到某种程度的懊恼，这午后的懊恼飘飘乎倒随了前夜灌进的鸡尾酒的后劲，姗姗迟地把人捎向绵甜云端再抛个重落。鞋柜上还堆叠着不久前的一批函件，放上新的再处理掉旧的，是崔韩率的公式化动作，二十岁的初日要来一点不一样的呀，这样的思考随着动作也就无需停滞，片刻的心绪同视觉便自然而然地交融。

导航的最佳线路都七弯八绕的无名内街，从喧闹的狎鸥亭下了地铁一路拐进，一点几公里的路走得和倒放的首尔经济变迁史差不离，墙面逐渐起了斑驳，不经意蹭到手背就敛起一抹灰。快至目的地的视野范围内闯入多年未曾打照面的青苔和泥洼小路，若是有雨的日子，鞋底和路面应该会交错出咯吱咯吱的协奏曲。走到导航叫停时，本无甚所想的男孩还是给了面前的建筑物一个夸张的反应。粉蓝相间的独栋小楼，与周遭毫不相干的漂亮。哇哦，崔韩率大幅度地张口点头，原来最近的艺术家都玩这种遗世而独立的风格。

看展的人三三两两，是意料之内的，本就是随便抽的一张小展的函，用来打卡“成年起还未做过的事”，当然只做一条海洋中慵懒的印鱼，睁着眼四处漫游就好。一楼不到五分钟就逛完了，都是些不写实的油画，鲜艳的色彩调配冲击着视觉，还挺好看。崔韩率没遗传到父母的绘画本事，评判画作也仅限于好看与否，一楼的画能都进了他认定的好看领域，倒不多得，于是更来了点兴趣往楼上走。二楼人更少，是不满意画作的风格还是只是觉得入场券不用怪可惜的？仅仅爬楼梯就能叫人打退堂鼓，崔韩率甚至稍稍感到惋惜。二楼延续了主风格，厅正中央挂着一幅装裱明显精致过其他的黑底油画，以右上角一处为核心的五彩颜料中膛放射，观者几乎能通感出画师手中子弹画笔的射击过程。画下的玻璃柜里几座奖杯奖牌有刻意凹造型的痕迹，怎么看都是画展主人最骄傲的代表作。

右侧的画或许更有意思。崔韩率大脑不及反应已经挪了步过去。纯蓝的一幅，乍一暼却不能称之为画，只是拿蓝色颜料敷衍了满纸。细看却大不然。深浅明暗不甚均匀，风干的颜料堆叠的厚度也不一，侧着视线望过去有优雅的弧度起伏。鬼马男孩崔韩率被诧异到，觉得不会是一只掉色的蓝精灵意外降落于画纸，惊慌乱窜留下了脱色的脚印山吧？于是好奇地找向画作简介，崔韩率分明记得其它画的标题都是韩英双语，唯独这里的标题除了自己认知范围内的韩文「宇航员」，下方只留了五个陌生的方块字。拍照上传翻译软件，原来繁复线条拼凑出的「宇宙飛行士」是宇航员的日文写法。明明仍是看不懂的，再望向这群小方块却也多了些浪漫体验。再把目光转回画作本身，像是为了契合猜想似的，蓝精灵的脚印居然还顺着接缝处蔓延到装帧的画框上去了。这种装裱后的刻意而为背后总些些许许有故事，崔韩率不觉在画前多停留了会儿，跳回现实抬眼的时候身侧就多了位漂亮男生。

真漂亮啊。

实在是崔韩率视觉捕捉后经神经传达到大脑即时传输出的最迅速思考。

头发颜色是泡旧了的冷霜茶叶，浸在茶汁里不下三回才沁得出的稀有色。衣服很考究地同发色搭配了，通身上下被沏成一杯高岭冰茶。黑毛衣向上生长守护住胜雪的天鹅颈，顺毛下浮起无辜又厌世的表情。把肃杀清冷凌冽疏离活用作褒义词，很懂世道的小子。崔韩率感叹，也不知道雪国哪家倒霉的漫画工作室要慌着找失踪的男主角了。

两个陌生人较长时间地一齐彼此静立，倒是怪尴尬的。其实只是单方面的尴尬，毕竟一个真在看画，一个借画看人。但崔韩率决心打破空气中的冷凝，他用一贯擅长的笑眯眯表情友好发问：“你也喜欢这幅吗？”

“嗯，这是我最喜欢的一幅。”

出乎意料的，高岭冰茶的开嗓居然钻出牛奶糖的香气，甜蜜烘焙下的语调还略有些奇怪的起伏，崔韩率在脑内把玩起男生的句子，给不正确的发音拐点标出一个个上行下行的箭头。

“你呢？为什么喜欢？”

在线游戏的崔韩率标完了这句的小箭头才后知后觉这是个等待自己回答的问句。男生歪着头，因期待大张着双目，好像又因许久未等到回复下一刻就要收回扭动的脖颈。崔韩率现下回了神，也张大了瞳孔反向发射疑惑。

高岭冰茶便忸怩地开口，牛奶香气更为浓烈地从茶水中蒸腾而出：“刚刚你问我是不是也喜欢这幅，我就以为你也很喜欢，有点好奇原因来着……”他讲起复杂的长句就显出字斟句酌且慢条斯理的气质，明明是升沉不平的语调，却把崔韩率的心绪熨帖平整了，还勾出了方才看画时潜意识里都未被唤醒的不切实际的梦。

这幅画大抵是依着宇航员的视角创作的，蓝是宇宙的颜色，虽然硬要说起来，在宇宙无光的领域，一切都该归为视觉丧失的暗黑，蓝却可以在精神世界永存。正侧面都不匀净的蓝色画布是宇航员身处的流畅又异物重重的宇宙，至于外溢到画框上的蓝，确实没有哪位宇航员的视网膜能承下壮丽宇宙的全貌。崔韩率把如是的所思所想口述给一旁的男生，末了添上最主观的情感表达：“也因为我小时候的梦想是当一名宇航员吧，所以看这幅画可能就更有身临其境的触动。”

男生听了这番描述，微微垂首呆愣着，崔韩率打量着他不知是思索还是放空的素净小脸觉得真是漂亮加倍，古时被供为献品献予帝王的最顶级的东洋珍馐也不过如此。一时的鬼迷心窍往往给大脑安上刹不住车的愚蠢油门，等崔韩率找回理智闭了口，一句听起来不合时宜的邀约已经发出了：

“要交换一下Kakao吗？”

怎么成年第一天就开始搞砸事情。

“呃……抱歉我唐突了，我是想问不知道你对其他画展有没有兴趣，我家里有很多画展的入场券所以……”又像是为了给自己的理由找佐证，崔韩率抬手摸了摸毛线帽继续补充，“最近就有两场莫奈和弗里思的，那些好像比这个展厉害很多……”找补的过程中男生突然噗嗤一声笑了，嘴角兜起可爱的小括号定定望着崔韩率：“那就交换吧。”

当Kakao列表里多了一位昵称“THE8”的青蛙头像时，崔韩率意识到事情搞砸得不止是一点点。“THE8”，赶来的路上一直攥在手心的邀请函上最醒目的名字，这个画展的作者本人。那自己刚刚废话什么别的展比这个厉害很多……言多必失言多必失！懊恼羞愤一齐涌上大脑，重重地施力压着他的头被迫朝下和手机屏幕面面相觑，那只新面孔青蛙在一众头像里绿得渗人，只一条线粗略描绘的上扬嘴角硬是叫他看出闪现的讽刺意味。现实中的THE8却还温柔，维持着刚刚可爱的括号笑脸，和崔韩率挥手拜拜说着再联系哦就消失在了一间工作室门后。

归家的整段途中崔韩率都放弃了戴耳机，男孩难得地空出宝贵的脑容量分给自己刚刚经历的三次元世界。一时口舌粗笨带来的尴尬感来得快去得也快，戳中自己的漂亮的画原是出自戳中自己的漂亮的人之手，这快乐轻飘飘地浮到眼前，给周遭的一切都抹上修图软件里最鲜艳的饱和滤镜。甚至趁着一些四下无人的节点，崔韩率愉快地开口模仿那人乖巧的韩语音调，自己说着又自己笑出声，谁看了都以为是个孤独傻瓜。难怪呢，他迟钝地想，最喜欢的画作冠上母语是理所当然嘛。

他又想，晚餐的披萨一定要配日本茶。

/

徐明浩也没少花时间思考今天的经过。和前男友是自己主动提的分手，从无边压抑中出逃都没掉眼泪，今天反倒因为一个看展的陌生人口中关于「宇宙飛行士」的理解产生了落泪的冲动，徐明浩居然有点享受这种荒诞的奇妙。那些画的创作无一不是在前男友的漠视中完成的，起初那个男人不懂便不插嘴他的工作，只是不甚关心，到他画出「宇宙飛行士」时，男人直接转为嘲讽：“每天都搭在这上面，怎么还越画越烂，放你去工地刷墙都刷不匀。”回忆到这里，他大力地晃晃脑袋，脑海里切换PPT一般切出了那张眯眼咧嘴笑的脸。他认真划掉脑内描述里“看展的陌生人”，一笔一划改写为“看展的傻乎乎帅哥”。

傻乎乎帅哥的看展邀请如约而至，徐明浩好心情地在Kakao那条来自chwenotchew的消息框里给了肯定的答复，又鬼使神差地跑去ins搜索chwenotchew这个ID。点开关注人数过万的同名ins时他幸灾乐祸地想，还好自己不同的社交软件都用了不同的名字。崔姓帅哥好像是个搞说唱的音乐人，就近戳开最新曲听完，被超强的节奏感摄取了魂魄的徐明浩记住了他最喜欢的一句：“在这颗蓝色星球上居住的人类之中，我是临时迫降的外星人。”可巧这句也是帅哥的个人简介，他感到一阵灵魂的契合，歪歪头流畅地用“临时迫降的外星人”当了chwenotchew的Kakao备注。

/

莫奈的展逛得多少有些尴尬，互相不清楚姓名的两人谁都没鼓起勇气率先开口问，结果就是除了“你”“我”之外，都在尽量避免称谓的使用。再加上崔韩率本来就没什么关于绘画的谈资，两人在寡言中草草结束了展。各揣着心思走出场馆，崔韩率亮出手机里的订座信息再急迫地补一句“我在这家超难定的日料订了双人位”，徐明浩心下就有些了然。

“你今天的主要目的到底是约展还是约饭啊，”他忍不住揶揄，末了还起了坏心眼地追加称呼勾起发问的上扬尾音，“临时迫降的外星人？”

他饶有兴致地盯住面前人渐渐泛红的脸，两个人都各有缘故地噤了声，直到对方挠挠头回盯住他，几乎像是从诚恳的目光中传来笨拙的一句：“我……我叫韩率。崔韩率。”

徐明浩却被这样简单的一句自我介绍一记直球似地打慢了飞转的思维，开口也变得吞吞吐吐：“好的……韩率。你也叫我明浩吧。”

两人身侧一辆欲倒车出库的蓝色轿跑不甚礼貌地响起突兀的鸣笛，司机大概是心急则乱，刺眼的双闪灯也倏地亮起，崔韩率慌忙拉了徐明浩快步离开，强光映射下错过了那人耳根升腾起的胭红氤氲，手心却接收到了同频的热度。

/

在费力吞咽下崔韩率热情夹进自己餐盘的第八颗寿司后，徐明浩发觉还是要多说说话来缩短进食的过程。积极如人口普查员，也多凭崔韩率兜售自己的态度过于主动，他毫不费力地就把这个五岁从纽约搬到首尔然后初二辍学玩乐队到小有名气的韩美混血目前人生的主要段落吃了个透。

“所以你小时候会想成为宇航员，还有这次歌词里写出‘临时迫降的外星人’都可以解释了啊……”徐明浩吹走抹茶拿铁的热气小口抿着，“和文化认同感对抗过的小孩。”他想象一个可怜的小乖乖来到语言、外貌和民俗都完全陌生的地球另一端，因异于他人而接收到审判的眼光和不认同，因此产生的背离感绝对远远超过自己选择以美术为生后所受到的四方责难吧。虽然这个小可怜和自己隔着时间空间，徐明浩还是通感出泉涌般的阵阵酸涩，他甚至想摸摸对面已经长大了的崔韩率的头，碍于半陌生人的关系只好把全部的温柔从注视着对方的关怀眼神中倾泻出来。

崔韩率却笑得没心没肺：“以前总有人没眼力见地追着我问美国如何如何，小时候坐地铁也被同龄人当成异类盯着窃窃私语，我当时就想，你们这群小子等我火到走哪里的屏幕里都是我了，不想看也得看！”说笑间服务生端来一盘老师傅刚刚捏好的海胆军舰卷，他又立刻夹起最饱满的一颗放进徐明浩的盘子，“这些也被我写进歌词了，但是距离我火到这些词被那帮人真的听到，还差很远呢，哈哈。”

好意难违，徐明浩硬撑着慢慢咀嚼寿司，就着温热的拿铁下咽，生冷食物滑过食道的感觉充斥着陌生的恶心，对面传来的目光又仿佛分享了美味食物后期待的孩子，他猜自己的表情总不大好看，索性继续转移崔韩率的注意力到谈话上，未多加思考地问道：“那现在你更偏向于韩国人还是美国人呢？”语毕却瞄到对方眉头严肃的皱起，竟真如审视考题般思索良久，后又懊恼地摇摇头。“我不知道……严格来讲国别的概念在我这里都很难定义，如果表面上的国别只是用来框定统治的地域，那我大可持有法定国籍做一个无国论者，毕竟我是临时迫降的外星人嘛。”

日料店紧邻汉江，饭后两人心照不宣地去散步消食。正是春与冬接替的节气，晚风尚寒，江边的风就更大，徐明浩裹紧了风衣也禁不住风直吹脑门的刺骨，还在低头沉思着饭时崔韩率的话语，作呕感就涌上来了。伴随着突袭的呕吐，他一阵晕眩就要往地下栽。

不舒服下人的意识朦朦胧胧，却也能感知到崔韩率背起自己飞奔打车到医院听从护士的指示把自己躺放到病床上陪同医生检查的全过程。这家医院的天花板是柔和的粉色，敏锐的艺术感知力让徐明浩恍惚地露出甜笑。

“生病了怎么还笑。”明显写着不安心情的试探声音在耳边响起，徐明浩瞥到一旁局促的崔韩率低头开始道歉，“对不起，不该带你吃完寿司还去吹冷风。”“不怪你啊，是我的老毛病，早习惯了，喝杯热水睡一觉就好啦。”为表安抚，他抓住崔韩率垂在床侧的手轻轻捋了几下，男孩就像被主人顺过毛的大狗狗一样立刻又笑眯眯了，俯身凑到他跟前：“不过我也不知道你对家乡菜还敏感嘛，下次多请你吃一顿热拉面就原谅我吧！”

哦莫。徐明浩脑子有一瞬的断片。

“……你不会以为我是日本人吧……”  
“……”

冒着黑线解释完自己的身世来历，徐明浩确实开始反思仅仅是凭借对单词的喜欢就把「宇宙飛行士」用在画作的命名上，会让多少不知情人士产生和崔韩率一样的误解。那边崔韩率却仿佛揭开豌豆公主的秘密一般如获至宝：“那明浩一定会做中国菜吧！会做西红柿炒鸡蛋吗！？”

……说到中国人，不就是厨艺嘛。

/

桌上寒酸的几碟小菜被吃得只掉汤汁，西红柿炒鸡蛋更是连汤汁都不剩。这已经是崔韩率第五次在徐明浩家蹭饭了，说好要请的热拉面反倒还没兑现。遇到崔韩率之前，徐明浩无法想象一个外国友人能对西红柿炒鸡蛋拥有如此强烈的爱意，以至于自己在国内不怎么拿得出手的三流厨艺也能被夸成“不去米其林五星餐厅做大厨完全就是资源的浪费人才的流失全世界除自己以外七十亿人口抱憾终身的头等大事”。

一起吃饭总少不了聊些什么，崔韩率第一次踏入这个房子就嗅出了残存的同居气息，倒也不是他心思重，从一开始丢给他穿的拖鞋到塞给他喝水用的雕刻玻璃杯，全都和徐明浩自己用的是情侣款。崔韩率先想着这多半是徐明浩备在家里方便来客用，又纳闷怎么会只备独一份啊。以至于到后来饭桌上他本意旁敲侧击却换来了主人公直白大方的关于和前男友分手的故事梗概，复杂的情感冲击来得就稍许缓和了些。徐明浩是不怕崔韩率问的，甚至是如果崔韩率不发问他反倒会失落，事实上自那顿日料起，崔韩率向他倾露出的孤独乖张的灵魂就被他如落水者捡拾到的孤岛抛来的救生衣一般，突如其来却立刻被紧紧抓住倚靠着呼吸了。得以喘息的他不想穿上救生衣寻回大陆，他知道孤岛上给他抛出救生衣的人也渴望着救赎。

今天用来下饭的还是徐明浩的故事。他看着崔韩率新奇地摆弄着刚刚被教会的用烙饼卷土豆丝再大口咬下肚，自己就欣慰地小口喝着豆腐汤慢慢讲。当初搬来首尔是因为前男友的工作调遣，自己抵不过前男友撒撒娇，也抵不过异地对未来的无望，就一腔孤勇跟来了，来的时候两人都想着，徐明浩搞艺术的，场地没什么限制，唯一要努努力的只是语言障碍。可是语言也真的难啊，着急的时候翻译软件翻错过的经历也不少。当然也不只是语言障碍，饮食、文化，哦，就连炒点这些小菜的手艺都是从前男友有点挑剔的嘴里慢慢练的。白日里男友去公司上班，自己在家里画画，晚上自己做好了饭等在家里，男友每个月拿了可观的薪水，自己也找到了画室定期去教基础课，日子过得算幸福吧。后来男友升了职，两人还去短途旅游庆祝，可升职后困在公司的时间更长了，每每回家都是深夜，对自己的画作也从以前的认真端赏逐渐转为敷衍两句，再到后来的讥讽。徐明浩心疼他工作累，总尽量少提自己的事免得他操心，可是人与人的相处从来都该不是单向的。

“有朋友跟我说他是钓到公司高层的千金了，可我懒得去猜原因，”豆腐很嫩，他用舌头一抿就顺着食道滑下去，“我只是后来回想，他好像从头到尾都没有主动认真了解过我热爱的工作。热恋的时候对画作的夸赞也只是一味的吹捧，分手时候的讽刺倒是把本性都释放了。他从来都没尝试过走进我的内心，这样的未来才是无望的。”

崔韩率三两口吞下手中剩下的半个土豆丝卷饼，生生地把话题转了个大弯：“明天不是周末嘛，一起去游乐场吧。”他望向徐明浩刚染上三分忧郁又立刻转变为惊诧的眸子，眨了眨眼睛：“临时迫降的外星人也得在地球上找点乐子嘛。”

/

从排队检票开始徐明浩就兴奋值大涨，入园的时候还没头没脑地大吼了一句：“韩率，你知道吗，等我长大了，我就可以自己开车去游乐场！”然后冲着第一次听到自己大声喊话还有点被吓到的人嘿嘿傻笑。

“探险活宝，一部动画片，这是里面我很喜欢的一句台词啦。”他忙补着解释，崔韩率听完却也笑开了：“原来是这个，这是我最喜欢的动画！”

“真的很好看！但是以前我一个人看的时候都被男朋友说幼稚。”

崔韩率听不出徐明浩话里究竟是何种情感更为强烈，干脆一言不发地拽着人跟着游玩地图往最火爆的项目走。

谁不说游乐园的白昼是最难留住的呢，只几个项目的排队加体验，夕阳就临近海平线了。崔韩率徐明浩随着园区熙熙攘攘的人潮往主城堡走，一路不断被奔跑的游客擦身而过，等走到烟火表演区域，眼前早有黑压压一片把孩子扛在肩上的壮汉父亲们全然挡住城堡的最佳观赏角度了。两人在出发前一晚都各自憧憬过浪漫的城堡烟花，实境却是被人群推搡地不断变换着细微的位置和角度，在前排壮汉臂与臂之间的夹缝中捕捉珍贵的绚烂。

一枚烟花上升到城堡正上空炸开，洒出缤纷的粉色心形碎片，人群随之振奋地一涌，徐明浩打了个踉跄刚回稳便感知到崔韩率寻过来牵紧的右手，一时几周间突兀闯入又静卧在心底的复杂情感借由着喷薄张扬铺洒进视网膜的烟花被牵引而出，沿着浑身上下血管经络极速堆积到一处，兜不住了溢出眼角凝成了泪。哭泣在徐明浩身上是强烈的正反馈效应，泪止不住地越淌越多，顺着外套滑下滴上两人交握的手。徐明浩迟钝地转头面对崔韩率的对视，正整理着思绪酝酿如何开口，崔韩率却瞥了暼嘴角先打破了尴尬：

“明浩，不会是想到你前男友了吧？”

……

听完这个掐住脉搏的句子，徐明浩反而得到了发泄似地长舒一口气，放弃了观赏，转过身甩开手直直地朝向崔韩率喊话：

“是啊，我在想他。”  
“我还没和他一起看过游乐场的烟花呢。”  
“我真的好俗气，我又不想去宇宙了。”  
“我还是想留在地球谈恋爱。”  
“你呢崔韩率，为什么不找个人谈恋爱呢？”  
“……我不想一个人留下来啊。”

随着话音落地，他坠入深海，只能听到自己的心跳呼吸。控制心率不是一件易事，更不要提在下一秒就被崔韩率重新十指紧扣牵带着逆向跨过翻涌的人群一路跑到四下无人的入园处。生理本能让他暂时卸下堪堪维系的情感面具挣扎着大口喘气，崔韩率就不及他平复先出声了：“明浩，你还记得你之前问我，更偏向于哪个国家吗？”

他一时有些发懵，仰起头呆呆地望着崔韩率，崔韩率端详着眼前乖巧不自知的人，还是没忍住抬手摸了摸头：“我现在有想要加入的国籍了。我想去8国。”又落下手捏捏脸颊：“可以吗？8国王子殿下？”

然后就好像度过了一个世纪那么长的阒寂无声。久到崔韩率几乎要懊恼垂头了，才听到徐明浩扑哧笑了，欣欣然的声音是个游园地小精灵： 

“那你都不想亲亲我吗？”  


崔韩率衔着吻落到嘴唇上的时候，徐明浩分明就感受到风了。随着迎上来的身体席卷而至的，是太平洋的风徐徐在吹。再专心一点，他甚至能听清遥远的蔚蓝的海平面上闲散嬉戏的海鸟唱的歌。吻还在继续，他的心就一点一点安然沉进风声和歌声了。

/

崔韩率这一晚好梦好眠。

小时候在梦里遨游太空，到后来真正飞上太空去做一场梦。梦里他倒是准备得足，哄着徐明浩把钻石高光涂了满身，微光点映出一具浮动的星河。徐明浩的身子是星河。琉璃的珠光的闪烁的璀璨的，崔韩率搜肠刮肚打包献上大脑现存的语料库，也难及他此刻的观感，诞生自地球的语言被取来冠于星河未免僭越。目光汇聚向他的独享星河，崔韩率忽地就忆起昔年某刻地球上某个广袤无垠的草原，他曾借着草原的静谧辽阔看过漂亮星空。漂亮是彼时的他给出的至高赞美，现下全该打破了。从地球而生的两名水手彼此载着，不是已经冲破大气最后一道散逸层了吗。

那就在广袤无垠的星河间开启一场光滑游戏。

徐明浩乖顺地朝着崔韩率目视的方向躺着，蜷在星河怀抱里。冷茶色的头发少了重力的作用，摆动方向就全随主人心意了，崔韩率沿着那颗可爱发旋从后脑勺一路捋下去，端详十万根发丝柔柔地贴服，把徐明浩愈发衬得怜人。此时他们背靠地球，他一面启唇含住徐明浩的唇珠，一面以身子作桨载着怀中人往银河系南向航行。徐明浩被他亲晕了脑袋，下意识屏鼻，又好笑地反应出他们根本就不再需要呼吸。只这些思绪间隙皓齿就被崔韩率撬开，激烈追吻下的两人似乎都在掠夺对方于宇宙而言少而珍贵的唾液水分。黏腻的液体交换仪式中崔韩率偷抿到满含榛果后味的红酒馥郁，继而加速地游啊游啊，等到徐明浩止息了深喘从涣散的眼神中挣扎出自我，才讶异自己已经绵绵陷入银河中心的人马座B2号星云。地球距离这团星云26000光年，他们整整亲吻了26000光年。位置是靠敏锐的嗅觉探测到的，四周游荡的甲酸乙酯和地球出身的两人印象里朗姆酒的醇香全然贴合，多亏蓝色星球制造的射电望远镜将其发现于此。没了空气递送的甲酸乙酯分子冲入鼻腔更显浓厚，崔韩率贪心地捕捉徐明浩表情里难掩的雀跃，后拿擅长的低音哄在对方微粉的耳侧：“明浩喜欢的话，我们可以定居在这里。”被许诺未来的人却眨眨眼撒出一个公知的谎，他翘着嘴角徐徐吐字道，可是崔韩率，这样我会很想吃朗姆提子冰淇淋诶。

崔韩率也不恼徐明浩总是把问题抛到九霄云外的回答，正处在九霄云外的他无限纵容他的宝贝每一句的奇思妙想乱语胡言。独自转移心思到徐明浩高光闪动的美妙胴体，舔舐是当下最应该起始的神圣进程。为了不被宇宙永远地冲刷两去，崔韩率紧扣住身下人的左手，舌尖一寸寸献吻星河。高光真闪，啄吻到徐明浩薄薄皮肉包裹的纤细肋骨时他偶然抬眼，那人胸右侧的乳尖忽地流光一烁，他便有幸观赏了一场流星。待吻至腰际，高光涂抹得多，落唇之处无不熠熠灼目，崔韩率索性合了双眸专心听徐明浩状似水蜜桃汁清爽的呻吟。万籁俱寂中每一声咽啼的尾音都被放大到百转千回，猫爪挠似地挠进崔韩率心房底，痒得他即刻就掩藏不住生理反应。撞进温热后腔的那处从宇宙的无穷尽赤裸中逃离，被内壁绵延的褶皱和软肉紧密吮着，快速胀大了一圈以示愉悦。徐明浩的蜜穴面向崔韩率即化作黑洞，他挺着火箭发狠地深凿，执意探寻星河最最核心的奥秘，黑洞便连带着整个星河被火箭的横冲直撞牵出暧昧的震荡，荡出一汪春水喷溅进洞深处，也喷溅进两人眼底。泛着未绝的低喘，徐明浩慌不迭地往崔韩率的怀里钻，或许是想藏起脸颊上鲜明的两团红晕，捣蛋鬼崔韩率还就俯首专挑他少而珍贵的脸颊肉用力亲出清脆“啾”的一声，继而咧嘴哈哈大笑地抬手给宝贝顺顺毛，再借着姿势抱得更紧。

他明明已然拥着徐明浩飘荡在星河里了，怀抱中却也盛着星河。崔韩率不由想到那句他虔诚信仰的，我们身体中的某个分子或许就是一个宇宙，我们身处的宇宙或许就以分子的形式存在于某个生命体里。他曾因这句话感到归宿无可寻的渺茫空虚，此刻与星河的切肤交叠却灌给心脏温暖的充盈，尚且借用地球文字将其形容为极致的踏实。他们又拥抱了很久很久，放任航向的无尽缱绻后飘浮到了小行星带。在近50万颗小行星中玩起迷宫游戏，徐明浩仿佛不适时地开口：“我们终于可以说永远啦。”崔韩率又眯起眼开心大笑，他当然知道他的宝贝想传达什么。地球上的“永远”不是什么可信的诺言，人在当下，爱便在当下。唯有在广袤宇宙中逆着时间轴的流动超速奔跑，才有可能挽留住当下的爱。因为要对抗时间来永恒爱你，所以我们到宇宙中去。

/

梦醒的崔韩率急于找寻入梦对象确认让自己心痒的问题。

“明浩，我们是在恋爱了对吧？”电话一拨通就丢了这么突兀的一句，他后知后觉地空对着手机掩面。

电话那头也明显是被这句清晨的问候逗到了，一串奶音笑声后回了小小声简短的“嗯。”

“呜，太好了，明浩，我好喜欢你啊。”  
“明浩可不可以也说一下？你还没说喜欢我呢……”

……

告白到这里被强行挂断，崔韩率捧着空落落的手机还没缓过神，Kakao属于THE8的消息框里就来了新讯息。

「音乐推送：《我也曾想过一了百了》」  
「这首一直是我的最爱曲，一开始听在心情最低谷的时期，想着怎么会有歌名和心境这么契合，就好奇点进去听了」  
「听完了发现歌词却意外的很正面，感觉被欺骗了，但是因为太喜欢曲调，就一直无视着歌词听着」  
「尤其有一句我非常不能理解的，觉得那不可能是现实」  
「“因为有像你这样的人出生，我对世界稍微有了好感；因为有像你这样的人活在这个世上，我对世界稍微有了期待”」  
「崔韩率，遇到你之后，我就懂这句话了」

读到结尾手机恰巧开始响，是徐明浩的来电。崔韩率努力地压抑住潮起翻天的爱意接通电话，那头传来的声音也浸上了湿意。

“所以崔韩率，因为这颗星球有你，我又觉得留下来也不错了。”

崔韩率脑海里又翻起前夜的梦，他哑了嗓子给出回应：

“我们都留下来，地球上还是有很多值得看的风景的。”  
“下个冬天就一起去看小樽的雪吧。”


End file.
